What would my mother do?
by CheesecakeFiction
Summary: Wales, Scotland and Ireland follow their mother England to a world conference one day and they see their father there and begin to cause trouble but they don't know they were a secret kept from the other nations. UsUk please be nice this is my first fic
1. Chapter 1

**Hi sorry if this story isn't good this is my first time writing a fiction so here the summary. Wales, Scotland and Ireland follow their mother England to a world conference one day and they see their father there and begin to cause trouble but they don't know they were a secret kept from the other nations. Here are what Wales, Scotland and Ireland look like (by the way there in age order as triplets so Wales is the oldest and they look about 12 years old)**

**Wales**

**She is the oldest of her siblings. She has Short bob cut brown hair (because Iggy has brown in he's hair) and light blue eye (HINT HINT). Bit of a tan skin. Wears red and black square dress with a white apron around her waist, black tights and brown booths. She Wear a daffodil in her hair always caries a leek (to hit perverts with like Hungary with the frying pan) and a sheep and a red dragon always follow her around. She is a bright and cheerful character but does not like other people hit on or pick on her mother and she has a dark side scarier than mother Russian. Her human name is Eleri Sion Smith**

**Scotland**

**He is the middle child and the only boy. He looks just like Iggy but has a blonde curl come out of the right side of his head (just like Italy or Roma) and has bright green eyes. (He wears the same uniform in the Scotland fan pic on Google so can u pleas just look it up)He wants to protect his sisters so he doesn't like people trying to hit on them or hurt them and has a pet sea monster in his back yard name nessa. His human name is Alistair Ross Macalister.**

**Ireland**

**She is the youngest and is quiet stubborn. She has blonde hair like her brother (it just like utau hair from shugo chara but shorter to her waist) and has blue eyes (again HINT HINT).She wears a dress with a white top with a black ribbon going around her waist and her skirt she dark green and wear white tights and dark green flat shoes. She always caries a pot full of golden and a four leaf clover. She is full of luck but not a strong fighter and love to be with her family. Her human name is Caitlin einin O'Connor. Alright Wales do the description.**

**Wales: ok black does not own hetalia but does own me, Scot and Ire **

**Please enjoy!**

It was a normal day it the world conference meeting in Wales. America as was talk about being a hero again and France had got into a fight with china and Germany had to shout like normal and Italy would scream "pasta" but Italy didn't. Everyone was worried this was not like Italy so Japan asked "Italy-san what wrong" "well were in Wales but we never see him or her and Wales is a nation ~ ve" Italy spoke-out. "Italie has a good point there I've haven't seen pays de gales now that I think about it I've never seen Écosse or Irlande too Angleterre do you know something about this" France commenting. "NO they don't existed they was never born" "Are you ok England-san you're shaking America do me a favour go and get him some water" Japan asked "OK I'll be the hero". What the nations don't know was there was three pair of eye watches them the whole time.

"OMG nad yw byth yn y ydym yn cael dod i fyd gwrdd mam a tad am cadw ni i ffwrdd oddi wrth y llyffant Ffrengig" the first pair of said.

"Wales speak English not all of us can understand your language so can u say that again" the next pair of eye said.

"Ok sorry Scotland I said Omg that y we're never allowed to come to a world meet mam and dad wants to keep us away from that French frog" Wales then said.

"Hey shut up there hear us oh no someone coming out the door what should we do" the last pair of eye panicky said. "It oks Ireland we just have to run and hide under the table Wales carry that sheep under your arms so it doesn't fall behind because if mom and dad find us here then we being big trouble alright" "OK" Ireland and wales replied

"READY"

3

2

1

"GO"

Three blur ran past America and ran under the table. "What the hell was that" shouted Romano. "I don't know fratello but they drop this leek on the floor" Italy tried to calm his brother. England stopped look at America and then back to the table and whispered to America "love, I think we should tell them now" "I know I'll tell them Hun. But first we need to get them out from under the table" America replied by kissing the top of England hair and walk off to the other nations. "oh I found a leg da" Russia said and pulled Ireland out from under the table "oh it little girl da what should we do with her maybe she could become one with mother Russia da" Ireland screamed "HELP" the table was chucked across the room and came out Scotland who looked pissed off holding two machine guns and wales ran over to England who was cry at this moment (**Because his daughter was capture by mother Russia who wouldn't cry**) to comfit him. "Mamgu y bydd brawd lawn a tad arbed iwerddon felly os gwelwch yn dda stopio crio" "Rwy'n gwybod cymru Hun ond dwim yn stopio crio am FY mod i'n ofni beth fydd pobl yn meddwl am 'm rhoi genedigaeth atoch dair"(**don't worry the English version is at the bottom**) "put my sister down" screamed Scotland. He was about to shot at Russia when America step in who look pissed off more than Scotland and shout at Russia "put my daughter down now and you wouldn't do anything to my children" "there my children to you bloody wanker" screamed England who was still crying. "Iggy love, please stop crying for me please" America begged. "If you don't mind me when did this all happen and where did you find these kids and who are they" Germany spoke for the first time still looking confused. "I'll explain" said America because England was still crying and the rest of the British Isles were trying to cheer him up.

"This is Scotland, Wales and Ireland sorry for lying about them earlier we just wanted to protect them because well I and Iggy didn't find them it hard to believe but Iggy kind of gave birth to the three of them" America fake a laugh and china burled out "So when did you and England do it" "well~~ it kind of happened 2 week after the American revolution" America fake laughed again

"Ok we can talk about the rest of this tomorrow we all need some rest" said Germany

And then all the nation but America, England, Wales, Ireland and Scotland went back to their hotel room while nations of Great Britain and one America went to Wales's house to stay.

**Ok what will happen at wales house and the next meeting .By the way? If anyone has idea for more couple to put in this fic just ask and they may be put in on later chapters but spamono and gerita are already going to being later chap and if anyone has a good name for wales dragon please tell me but they have to be welsh.**

**Here is the translation**

**Pays de gales –Wales-in French**

**Écosse-Scotland-in French**

**"Mamgu y bydd brawd lawn a tad arbed iwerddon felly os gwelwch yn dda stopio crio" "Rwy'n gwybod cymru Hun ond dwim yn stopio crio am fy mod i'n ofni beth fydd pobl yn meddwl am 'm rhoi genedigaeth atoch dair"-"Mam it ok brother and dad will save Ireland so please stop crying" "I know wales Hun but i can't stop crying because I'm scared what people might think about me giving birth to you three" **

**So for the next chapter I want it least 5 reviews ~bye black (blackleopardneko)**


	2. Wales house

**Hi I'm blackleopardneko and this is what would my mother do. Now the last chapter I got a few questions so I am going to answer them**

**Number 1: I know the whole of Great Britain are brothers but if u remembers in the last chapter America said that this happen after the American revolution and Ireland, Scotland and Wales have been here longer than that so the first lot who was England brother died (I know nation can't die but they got eaten so) and I won't give away any more spoilers (Doctor Who for the win) **

**Number 2: Is about their ages Wales is the oldest because he/she died first so she was reborn first**

**Number 3: Is about Northern Ireland he is going to come in this chapter and I put triplets in the first chapter and my sister told me and I was like Holy tomato ( I couldn't swear are 6 year old cousin was there) . **

**And that it Scotty do the disclaimer **

**Scotland: black does not own hetalia but she does own me and my sisters.**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Wales's house was in the south welsh country side. Near it was a small village which where the meeting was taking place. England was still a bit upset by the time they had reach Wales's house and the rest of Great Brittan had no more ideas too cheer him up. America was driving so he couldn't help them on the way plus he had no ideas .So when they went inside Wales went too go and cook lunch with the help of Hong Kong who arrived with Sealand when they were at the world Conference.

After Lunch America went to check some important things with Canada which left the whole of the U.K it home (**Include Hong Kong and Sealand**). They were all talking when there was a knock at the door. England went to go answer it but Hong Kong and Wales went as well. Hong Kong went to check that it wasn't other nations attack them and Wales was back-up. When England answers the door he saw Japan, Italy and Romano with three children that look the same age as he's own kids. "England-san can we talk inside please" Japan said in his normal tone England just let the three other nations in too the living room **(a different one from the one with the children are**) Wales and Hong Kong followed and sat beside England with their six other guest on the other couch. "Um I would like to explain ~ve" Italy said being serious which was strange. Wales look at the three children and the three adults and went into the kitchen. When she came back out she had 2 tomatoes, 2 plate of mochi and two bowl of pasta.

"Let me guess these three are your children, Japan-kun and Mr Romano haven't told Mr Greece and Mr Spain that they have children but Mr Italy has told Mr Germany" Wales said well handing the snacks to the nations. It look like the three guest nations where about too ask how in the name of god did she know but England cut them off be saying "It just something she does, so Romano if you go and talk with Wales and Japan you can talk to Hong Kong and I think Italy should call Germany he could be getting worried and what are the children names". Japan was the first one to speak after England before leaving with Hong Kong "This is my daughter Tokyo and she Greece daughter as well".

Then Romano got up eating his tomato and so did his son who was thanking the welsh nation in Italian and Spanish while Wales was replying with you welcome "Tea Bastard this is my son Barcelona" Romano said before exiting the room. Lastly there was Italy and his daughter "England you phone is in the hall right oh this is my daughter Venice ~ve.

**Sorry this chapter is late but this story will be on hold for a while until my sis come back from Hawaii and my until I come back from Russia (My homelands) but I will be going to write a new story about vanven (vanitous and ventous from kingdom hearts birth by sleep) **

**So I hope u like this chapter and hope I answer your questions and I still need name for a sheep and a leprechaun**


End file.
